Talk:Star Trek Customizable Card Game
PNA This article should include (at the least) mention of the differences between 1st and 2nd editions, a description of the development of the game, etc. Maybe someone more familiar with this stuff can give it a shot. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 20:39, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :Added a few things for differences. When I research a little more, I will add more info. ----Willie 15:58, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :Also, I will be expanding the card lists. I am a collector of the First Edition and I have build databases for both Editions. I will take on this project in the comming days. ----Willie 17:04, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Naming issues I think individual expansion sets of this game should not just be prefixed with "CCG:". The official title of each set is "Star Trek Customizable Card Game" + "EXPANSION TITLE", so if the (eventually qualified) expansion title alone isn't enough for some reason, the title should be the complete official one ("Star Trek Customizable Card Game EXPANSION") or at least, as Sulfur suggested, "Star Trek CCG EXPANSION". Also, it's a "customizable" card game, not a "collectible" one ;) -- Cid Highwind 20:22, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :If that is the case, then should we not re-name everything that says "The Next Generation" or "Deep Space Nine" with "Star Trek: The Next Generation" or "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine." I don't wish to be rude, but this is a Star Trek wiki. If we preface the CCG with "Star Trek," then we should preface everything that officially has "Star Trek" in front of it with "Star Trek" so that we have the complete official title on everything. But, since this is a Star Trek wiki, one wouldn't think to look for a "Lord of the Rings" CCG or a "Star Wars" CCG here. Also, all of the expansion pages link from the CCG page which has the "Star Trek" in front of it. ----Willie 12:47, 13 April 2007 (UTC) PNA Removal I was wondering if anyone else thought that the PNA could be removed from this article. The differences have been added, as well as card lists that weren't listed before. Card lists are being built, see CCG Roster. The article itself seems pretty good to me. ----Willie 19:43, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Rules Link The link for the "Decipher's Star Trek CCG rules page." http://startrekccg.fanhq.com/Resources/PDF/ST2E-rules-CTA.pdf doesn't appear to be working anymore. Anybody have a different link for this?--Morder 22:36, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :It seems that Decipher's entire website is down right now. Don't know when it will be back up. I know they were doing some upgrades recently. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 03:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Website is back up. Just so you know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:22, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Isn't this apocrypha? I've noticed Mainphramephreak is adding a lot of background references from this card game as if this was a valid background source. I thought games like these are considered apocrypha in Memory Alpha... --Pseudohuman 23:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC) : They are, and adding them in indented italics indicates "outside 'real world'" information. Without getting into the semantics of otherwise un-intrusive inclusions, the fact that they are stated as coming from CCG is essentially an automatic indicator that these come from an apocryphal source. --Alan 23:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, so adding apocrypha from any licenced work to the main text of articles as notes in italics is okay. Cool, I'll keep it in mind. --Pseudohuman 10:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :: Hey, Alan, do I need to change the way that I add these references? I would be happy to do so. When I started, there were several other references like this, and I just continued on with what I saw. Thanks! :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, background notes are generally allowed - the trick is to do it in moderation... While single sentences can be included using indented italics, longer paragraphs should be added to a "Background" or "Apocrypha" section. This apocryphal information should never dominate the article, though. If it becomes too much, it might be better to just add a link to the Memory Beta wiki at the end of the article and add information from licensed works there. :::Simple notes, as done via for example, seem to be well on the safe side. ;) -- Cid Highwind 21:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I will go through and check to make sure I haven't gone overboard. Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : I think in your case Willie, you're fine, that is just to say that any future inclusions outside of this specific scenario don't spin the situation out of control. --Alan 21:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Fan-made cards :Animated Series (release: ) While there are many fan-made cards, there are few complete sets available. Decipher, while owning the rights to all of the franchise, never made a set based off this series. This 131 card expansion is entirely fan-made and of the highest quality. This is solely a work of art by the creators. This set is available for free download at the Trek Authority website. I removed the above, as fan-made cards are just another form of fanon. We don't have fan-made TV episodes or books, we shouldn't have cards. This also seems intended as an advertisement.--31dot 14:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Missing characters I've been working on linking each CCG name with an image on an Unnamed list page. The following CCG cards don't have links yet. This is either because Memory Alpha doesn't have a picture of them yet, or because I couldn't identify which pictures belonged to which character. Maybe some of you can help me. As each name gets linked to a picture, I will cross them off. -- NetSpiker (talk) 10:11, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :Nice work! I've made a few comments for actors I was able to identify or added an episode when missing. The only problem I have is, that several of the cards display computer generated characters or faces. Sometimes a screenshot from the episode is used but you can clearly say that the face does not belong to this person from the screenshot. I don't know how we should deal with these cards as you cannot expect to find entries for these characters on Memory Alpha. The one from for example is definitly not a pure screenshot. Tom (talk) 15:25, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Amar’itak http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Amar'itak_%28NE%29 : :CCG: Energize Aramax http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Aramax_%28MM%29 : :CCG: Mirror, Mirror Azet’izan http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Azet'izan : :CCG: The Dominion B’amara http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/B'amara : :CCG: Second Edition Decaren http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Decaren_%28TB%29 (this might be "Alpha-Hirogen 3" played by Vaughn Armstrong, but I'm not sure) : :CCG: The Borg Derell http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Derell : :CCG: Deep Space Nine Dralvak http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Dralvak : :CCG: Second Edition Eighteen of Nineteen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Eighteen_of_Nineteen_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact Eleven of Nineteen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Eleven_of_Nineteen_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact Eleven of Seventeen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Eleven_of_Seventeen_(EFC) : :CCG: Enhanced First Contact Four of Eleven http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Four_of_Eleven_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact Gann http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Gann (this might be "Beta-Hirogen 4" played by Michael Wiseman, but I'm not sure) : :CCG: The Borg Gozar http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Gozar_%28SNW%29 :unknown episode :CCG: Strange New Worlds Gurat’urak http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Gurat'urak : :CCG: The Dominion Halok http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Halok : :CCG: Voyager Hophalin http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Hophalin (this may be a behind-the-scenes photo) : :CCG: Voyager Jorvas http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Jorvas : :CCG: Second Edition Kar’meth http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Kar'meth_%28HA%29 : :CCG: Holodeck Adventures Kroval http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Kroval &ndash: This Klingon is played by background actor Scott Barry. : :CCG: Second Edition Lisa Azar http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Lisa_Azar (this may be a behind-the-scenes photo) : :CCG: First Contact Losarus http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Losarus :unknown episode :CCG: Voyager Maleth http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Maleth : :CCG: Holodeck Adventures Megar http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Megar : :CCG: Second Edition Netek http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Netek (this might be "Alpha-Hirogen 4" played by Paul Eckstein, but I'm not sure) : :CCG: The Borg Nine of Seventeen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Nine_of_Seventeen_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact Nirok http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Nirok_%28HA%29 : :CCG: Holodeck Adventures Noret’ikar http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Noret'ikar : :CCG: Call to Arms Odera’Klen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Odera'Klen : :CCG: Call to Arms Paulson http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Paulson_%282E%29 : :CCG: Second Edition Perak http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Perak :unknown episode :CCG: Deep Space Nine Rabek http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Rabek : :CCG: Voyager Richard Wilkins http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_Wilkins (this may be a behind-the-scenes photo) : :CCG: First Contact Ril http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Ril : :CCG: Voyager R’Mal http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/R'Mal (this may be a behind-the-scenes photo) – This image is definitly photoshopped - looks like a strange combination of N'Vek, computer generated. : :CCG: Blaze of Glory Rodak’koden http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Rodak'koden : :CCG: Necessary Evil Sethis http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Sethis : :CCG: Voyager Sixteen of Nineteen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Sixteen_of_Nineteen_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact Ten of Nineteen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_of_Nineteen_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact Thexor http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Thexor : :CCG: Second Edition Thirteen of Nineteen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Thirteen_of_Nineteen_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact Thorel http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Thorel (possibly one of these two officers) :Sacrifice of Angels (episode) :CCG: Call to Arms Three of Nineteen http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Three_of_Nineteen_(FC) : :CCG: First Contact T’Vor http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/T'Vor_%28MM%29 : :CCG: Mirror, Mirror Umat’Adan http://cardguide.wikia.com/wiki/Umat'Adan_%28BoG%29 : :CCG: Blaze of Glory